godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Chapter 4... I think?
Gotcha! Didn't need to be reminded this time... I wake up Nia with a shout before we are definitely screwed: -NIAAAAA!!! – Needless to say, she did wake up quickly, alarmed, and with reason. All three of us pick up our God Arcs, ready to fight our way out. Well, not as ready as one would like, it would appear. They are in top condition, while Alisa hasn’t slept in hours and Nia and I didn’t eat anything in a day or so. Battle ensues quickly, and once again, my Aragami form could be of much use. At a given point, I strike one of them down, but it wasn’t quite dead and hit me in the leg strong enough to make it limp. I react instinctively and tear its head off its body with my left hand. Eventually, we are able to kill them all after an hour of battle (Alisa managed to burn the head of the last one using her Impulse Edge). Of course, they could track us down to here, which is quite the trouble. Nia obviously comes up with her sarcastic comment: -Weeeell, it seems we’re in a bit of a problem right now. – She says. -Lo, ladies and gentlemen, here we have Nia, the master of understatement! – I answer. I prepare myself to speak again, but Alisa interrupted me: -I think they might have tracked me down. They might have tracked me through my armlet. – Damn. She’s right. Fortunately, I know where is the Armlet’s emitter (spent a lot of time with Licca, really), so with time, I should be able to take it out and get rid of it. I comment it to both of my partners and they seem to agree that, with certain cares, we should be able to go around unnoticeably without much problem. But we have more urgent problems to take care of: Nia and I are both very hungry (not eating in an entire day isn’t a good thing…) and Alisa is practically passing out due to how tired she is. I go on: -Alisa, Nia, here’s my plan: it’s imperious that I remove the signal-emitting part off Alisa’s armlet, and then we need to get some food: you and I, Nia, we haven’t eaten anything since a day ago, and we’re both probably starving. Nia, while we’re here, go and get some food. You won’t call as much attention as I will. -Sure, I won’t have any trouble… I just go to buy food, just like any good woman would. -Alright. You and your sarcasm can move on NOW. The sooner you do, the sooner we’ll get some food. I am starving just as much as you do, you know? And this wound will make me limp… and I will call even more attention if I do. So, it’s you who has to go. Let’s sleep a while, and then you’ll leave. After resting for a few hours, she goes off, and I have to remove that little gadget that emits the signals anyone in the Branch could detect from Alisa’s armlet. While we could use it later, we have to throw it away, because what would be the point in removing it and keep carrying it? I took care of throwing it into the vortex at the center of the Wailing Plains, and then returning to our temporary shelter… And the time goes by, and Nia doesn’t return… Alisa and I go back inside and try to sleep a while until she arrives. She sleeps almost instantaneously, and while I prepare to join her, some noises deep inside the facilities make me want to investigate. Did we miss a God Arc soldier, or is there something else hiding deep within this goddamn ruins? Blah blah blah crap. Hey Arthur, feel free to pull off your usual TLDR on this chapt! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic